One night with a Dragon
by LaydiiV
Summary: What happens to Cana and Rouge after their drunken One night stand? ****Idea-Dragonofhellsflame****
1. Chapter 1

"Master, if you're going to throw a party for your 89th birthday, shouldn't it be a surprise?" Mirajane said as she wipes the counter with a clean cloth.

"I agree, you shouldn't throw yourself a party master," Titania Erza spoke.

"Nonsense, I'm an old man and it's about time I spoil myself, now you two are in charge of my guest list and decorations!" Master Makarov declared.

As the weeks rolled by the two S class females became stressed. Master wanted anyone who's anyone to come to his party; he wanted everything perfect down to the T. He made sure there were no imperfections. It was to the point that Erza threatened Elfman, Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray that if they caused a fight Erza would personally make sure that they would never see daylight again. The men complied and promised to be on their best behavior.

* * *

Soon it was the day of the party, everyone who had a special place in Master's heart or who were allies to Fairy Tail were invited. Even Jellal was able to make the trip to Erza's excitement. But the party didn't begin right away, no; it began as soon as the Infamous Cana Alberona entered the guild declaring another drinking war with Bacchus.

The brunette beauty sat at the bar and orders three barrels. Bacchus did the same. Not long after wards Cana was down for the count once again, utterly defeated by the drunken master.

Over on the other side of the guild, two dragon slayers, a green and red cat, an angel, a masked man and a green haired muscle man entered.

"Oh, natsu!" The blond dragon slayer called out to his idol. Natsu turned and greeted the Sabertooth team. Lucy hugged Yukino, and the Exceeds grouped together to compare masters. Orga decided to have a singing competition with the iron dragon slayer, much to Rouge's jealous, especially after seeing a petite blue haired Mage argue with the tall black haired male.

Rouge was at a loss. _Was Gajeel really allowing that girl to speak to him that way? Was she his woman?_ He thought.

Rouge quickly became bored and settled down next to his twin. He looked around the huge guild until his eye caught unto to someone.

The tall brunette, Cana, he assumed. She was the one who destroyed the MPF with her power. He noticed how she slowly stumbled and yelled at Bacchus the S class wizard from Quarto Puppy. His teammates around her began to laugh and she joined in as well. She took another bottle of sake and drank it in one gulp. She slammed it against Bacchus' head and walked away with a triumphant look although it looked like she clearly lost.

Rouge turned his gaze away from her as he tried to look like he was enjoying the party; which was a failure.

A few hours later, the Sabertooth gang checked into the local motel to which they were only staying for the night. Rouge sat on his bed thinking how different life would be if something spontaneous were to occur. Wanting to clear his mind, he left his room and roamed the streets of Magnolia.

He encountered a quiet bar and decided to enter it. Though he wasn't the legal age to drink, the bartender gave him a pass because he looked so depressed. The bartender didn't know that it was his usual look.

"Oiiii, give me your best stuff," a female voice called out as she sat next to him.

He turned to see the infamous Cana.

"Ah, Cana, should I send the bill to Gildarts or the guild?" The bartender knew the routine.

"Guild, Gildarts won't be back anytime soon to pay." She said as she receives her large drink. She turns over to her left. "Hey aren't you that dragon Sabertooth guy...Rouge right?"

Rouge nods in response to her question.

She smacks his back. Hard. "Hey, fancy seeing you here. What's the matter, you bored?" She asked.

He coughs slightly before shaking his head.

"Aw, don't need to be shy, I'm here for you." She said. "Hey buddy, give one to my friend over here, we are going to loosen up tonight."

The bartender passes a drink to rouge. Rouge looks at a smiling Cana. "Cheers?" She said as she clicked her drink with his.

"Cheers," he finally responds.

* * *

Waking up with the sun shining on your face after a wild drunken night was not something rouge wanted to ever do again. His eyes fluttered opened and closed back quickly. He relaxed a bit before he heard a soft groaning sound. He reopened his eyes and looked to his right to see a familiar dark brown color. The sleeping face slowly rose to his direction to show that his hunch was correct. He slept with Cana Alberona.

The amount of questions ran throughout his head. He remembered drinking with her, and then they both walked out and took a small stroll to her home, which he was surprised she remembered at that stage. He said his goodbye before she grabbed him and kissed him. In his drunken mind he somewhat enjoyed it and followed her back to her place, which now led him to his current location.

Rouge was appalled by what occurred. Although he admitted that Cana was an attractive young woman, he didn't want to violate her in anyway.

"Oh, you're up," she said as she got out of her bed naked.

Rouge turned away. He heard her laugh.

"Don't know why you're being shy, you saw me already."

Refusing to see her, he said, "I was drunk."

"Yeah it happens to us all once, don't feel guilty about it." She said loudly from the bathroom or what he assumed it was when he heard the water running.

"Hey, if you want to go, you can, but I think you should shower first, you wouldn't want your guild mates to smell the alcohol all over you."

Rouge knew she was right, but he wanted to get out now. But Frosch didn't like the smell and he wouldn't want his best friend to feel disgusted towards him.

He waited until the brunette beauty left the bathroom. He politely asked for a towel and entered the already running shower. When he finished and got dressed he saw that Cana was already dressed as if nothing happened. That hurt him a little.

"Oh, you're done, that was quick. Well I'm going to buy some clothes and then I'm off to the guild, so I'll see you around I guess." She said as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

They both left her apartment walking in opposite directions. Rouge wanted to leave that night behind him.

* * *

A few days after the dragon slayer left, Cana couldn't help but remember that night. As usual she wasn't drunk, but she pretty close. She wanted to ignore it, but her stomach wasn't allowing her. For the past few days, she has been vomiting at three in the morning, it was becoming a routine. It was to the point that alcohol made her heave harshly in the guilds bathroom. After her third time, Cana slumped down her to her bathroom floor. She looked over to her sink cabinet, a bulb clicked in her mind. She crawled over to it. She opened it and found her desired item.

She's late, a week late. She took the small stick in her hand. She couldn't be. Cana froze as clear water fell to the ground.

* * *

A few weeks later, Sting and rouge were traveling for a mission that they just had completed. Sting wanted to visit Natsu since they were in the area. Rouge was skeptical because he didn't want to run into Cana again. But regardless, he followed his twin. When he entered the guild, his initial reaction was to look for Cana, but she was nowhere in sight. He greeted Gajeel and his exceed. His eyes betrayed him as they continued to focus on the guild entrance.

"Looking for someone?"

"No," he slowly stated, but his eyes deceived him.

"If you are looking for someone, go to their house, I'm sure you know where she lives."

He was at a loss. "How do you know the person I'm looking for is a female?"

"I guess the person you're looking for is male than?"

Rouge shook his head. In that moment the person in question came over to the shadow dragon slayer. She greeted Gajeel, and turned to Rouge. "I heard you were in town...can we talk?" She asked him.

He was shocked, but he nodded and excused himself as he left with Cana. The noisy individuals were shocked to see those two together.

Cana found a secluded area, away from eavesdroppers and onlookers. Rouge gave Cana blank stare.

"You know, I'm not really sure how to say this, but that night we got together...well something happened?"

Rouge was going crazy? Did she drug him and used him? Is that why they had sex, or was it something worse?

Cana shied away from him a bit and slowly turned away.

"Two weeks ago, I-I found out something that could change both of our lives."

"What?" He finally asked.

She looked at him straight in the eye and said, "I'm pregnant."

The shock rattled his whole body, Cana held onto him. It seemed that he was about to fall. She stared at him.

"It's yours; I haven't had anyone since coming back from the island. And I'm not promiscuous. I never had a one night stand like that. I was so nervous that morning, but I tried to play it off."

He believed her, something in his gut told him too.

"What are we going to do?" He asked.

"I'm not getting rid of it." She let go of him and held onto her stomach.

"I would never ask of that. I wish to be involved and take care of the child."

Cana nodded. "Thank you." Tears fell from her eyes like waterfalls.

Rouge grabbed Cana and held her agonist his body. She cried out all the frustration onto him and he gladly took it.

* * *

"Hmm, this is an issue." Master said as Cana and rouge stood in front of him with close friends.

"The fact that you're pregnant isn't an issue entirely, it's the fact that the child would grow up in two different households. And what of you Cana? Do you wish to stay at the guild during your pregnancy?"

"Rouge and I agreed for me to stay where I'm most comfortable."

Sting looked at him twin. Rouge got the infamous drunk, Cana Alberona, pregnant. He swore that Bacchus was going to be the one to end up with the brunette hottie, not his twin. Ohhh, Frosch is going to love this.

"Sting, would you allow Rouge to take some time off to help Cana during this time." Master Makarov asked.

Sting nodded. "Of course, I, myself, would come by to see how my nephew or niece is doing." He joked.

"Well that settles it Cana, but you would have to inform your father and make sure he doesn't kill Rouge."

Cana felt exhausted. Telling rouge was a mission entirely, telling her father would be like trying to prevent a blood bath. Cana nodded and looked at rouge. Hopefully, everything turns out well.

* * *

**Like I said before this is for "Dragonofhellsflame." This person requested that I did this piece and hopefully I did it excellently and to your enjoyment. Please everyone review, comment, etc and see you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

"You know, you don't have to do that. It's like you're my maid," Cana said as she lectures her new housemate, Rouge, for cleaning up the house.

It has been already three months since the card Mage found out she was pregnant with the shadow dragon's child. He and his cat decided to live with Cana for the time being until she gives birth. What is going to happen afterwards it's all up to them.

The issue at the moment was getting rouge to stop being a maid for her. She was pregnant, not crippled. She couldn't bend down the way she used to anymore, but she can be creative. Frosch was being a maid too. He would give her massages, not that she mind, but she didn't want them to think she's useless just because she was having a baby.

Cana was frustrated. Rouge hardly spoke to her, slept on the couch, and spoils her. She was also frustrated because she was almost four months pregnant and her father hasn't shown up not once to the guild. She had to tell him he was expecting his first grandchild, and try to make sure he didn't kill Rouge. The baby needed his/her father, and needed him to be alive.

"I don't mind," Rouge said. He picked up her plate and left the room.

Frosch stood with Cana with his cute blank face staring at her growing belly.

"Where do babies come from?" The green cat asked.

Although the deed was already done, Cana couldn't help but blush. "Um, well how I can I explain human babies to a cat?" She began to say.

Frosch looked at his good friends "girlfriend" as Lector calls her.

Cana's tan face was turning pink. Of all the craziest things this child had done, telling an exceed where babies come from was the most bizarre.

"They come from...well when two people love each other. That's not right," she began to say.

She was saved from the man who helped create the child.

"Ask him," Cana yelled, pointing at Rouge.

Frosch turns him attention to Rouge. "Where do babies come from?"

The black haired male stood there. Cana and Frosch wondered how he will answer.

"I'll tell you when you're older," he said slightly blushing as he looked at Cana.

"Okay," Frosch said excepting the answer.

Cana and Rouge let out a breath of relief. Cana smiled towards the cat and petted the top of his frog outfit.

"You're awesome, Frosch." She said.

"Frosch thinks so, too." He said.

She turned to her child's father. "I think we should speak about some of the rules in this house."

Rouge nodded as he sat on the bed, sitting across from her. Cana tried to look him in the eye, but he avoided her.

"Do you blame me?" She asked.

He looked at her right away. "It's my fault also. I never wanted to disrespect you in any form."

"Feeling is mutual, I guess." Cana came closer to him. She took his hand and placed it on her belly. "This child...we created it together, and as the parents we should at least get along. We should compromise, fifty-fifty; fine sixty-forty, because I'm carrying the child." She joked. He didn't smile. So much for trying to lighten the mood. "Rouge, I feel guilty for the way you and Frosch are living in my home. I have a queen size bed. You can sleep with me," she blushed. "Not in that way, but at least sleep comfortable. What if I need you during the middle of the night? You are lucky that morning sickness passed before you started to live here."

Rouge just stared, unable to say anything.

Cana sighed. "Think about it, the baby will be here soon and you can live your life."

"The child needs to be in my life too, you make it sound that I would leave as soon as you give birth."

"But what are you going to do after I do have the child? You have a life at Sabertooth, you have Frosch and Sting, Yukino, and all your friends there."

"And as do you here in Fairy Tail, your father is here. I have no right to take you away from all of this."

"It's not me you want to take away," Cana stopped. "Frosch can you give us a minute please."

"Okay." He said as he left and closed the door.

"You want the baby, and I won't let you."

"Neither of us is fitting to be parents."

She stood up and turned away from him, her body trembling in anger and sadness.

"But we are going to be. And what happens if either of us find someone we love?"

"Tch, love...I believe in no such thing."

Cana laughed. "I guess that's one thing we have in common."

Rouge just stared at her back. Even with an ugly blue sundress on, she was beautiful.

"My mother left Gildarts when he was busy with work, and he never once went looking for her. I love my father, but I think that as a man he was a true idiot. Every woman. no mattered how mad they get, wants their love to run to them. But the world is evil, and not everything is a happy ending. Gosh, why didn't I stop myself that night?" She started sobbing loudly.

Rouge, inexperienced with all types of women, didn't know what to do. His instincts told him to hold her, and that's what he did. He forced her to turn around and wrapped his arms around her body. She slowly hugged him back. Cana calmed down a few minutes later. She pushed him away slightly, and gave him her thanks.

A few seconds later, a tall orange haired male entered her room. "Cana!" He yelled with much excitement. He stopped and looked at the scene before him. A stranger that he never met before was in his daughter's room with his weeping daughter a few inches away from him, while she was wearing the blue dress that he got her a few months ago.

"What the hell is this?" He yelled with a much angered tone.

Cana turned to her father and told him, "I'm pregnant, and this is the father."

The greatest wizard in Fairy Tail slumped to the down. "P-p-pregnant...Cana is..."

"Father, don't blame him." She said as she tried to get him to stand up.

"Cana is...Cana is...Cornelia, why is Cana pregnant!" He yelled to her deceased mother in heaven.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean for this to happen." Rouge said.

In a flash he was pinned against the wall, he showed no fear, but Gildarts showed his emotions clearly.

"How dare you?" He cursed. Cana tried to pry her father's arm off of Rouge.

"It's my fault, I got him drunk, don't blame him. He's innocent!" She exclaimed.

Gildarts lets him go and grabs his daughter's shoulders. He hugs her and cries like he did back in the island. Rouge stands there quietly as he watches Gildarts, the strongest wizard, weeps for his daughter. Will Rouge be that way if his daughter tells him she got pregnant because of one drunk night? Yeah, he thinks he will kill him.

Gildarts finally calmed down and asked Cana and Rouge many questions. Some were general like how old he was and what can he offer the child? Others were personal like why he didn't bring contraceptives, or why didn't he avoid the whole process to begin with.

"We were drunk. I drank a lot at Master's birthday party, and then went to a bar. It was a long night. I'm sorry, Gildarts." Cana said.

Gildarts sighed. Rouge saw the similarities between them; they made the same expression when they sighed. She really was his child.

"I'm here to take care of her until she gives birth." Rouge said.

"No you can go, her father is here." Gildarts answered. Cana smacked his arm hard.

"He's the father."

"I'm your father, and that's my grandchild. He can't support both of you, only I can."

"I don't need support from someone who's never here." She screamed.

Gildarts shut up completely. "I know it's your hormones talking at the moment. So when you're calmer I'll come back."

Gildarts quickly left with sadness etched across his face. Rouge felt sorry for him. Cana sat on her bed and held her stomach. She cried harder than she did before her father came in.

Eventually, she cried herself to sleep. Rouge tucked her in. He left the room to see Gildarts sitting on her couch. Staring at her picture from when she was smaller.

"I always wanted to take it, but she would always find it and take it back. I was never there for her, and I was a fool to not go after her mother. You are smart, boy, I'll give you that. Way smarter than me. I was married to her mother and I walked away, but you stayed."

"You didn't know. It wasn't your fault." Rouge tried to console.

Gildarts lightly chuckled.

"I wondered what life would have been if I knew Cana was my daughter. Would I cover her up from head to toe? Probably, who knows maybe she'll be a lady, drinking tea all the time and avoiding being a Mage. Sounds crazy right, but I guess it's different when you have a daughter. As a man, you know how men think so you want to prevent the hurt and pain for them. I was too late though, she's almost a mom now." He took the picture from the frame and placed it in his pocket. "Don't tell her I took it, and take care of her." He began to walk away.

"She cried because she loves you. You are the only person she loves. She told me earlier she doesn't believe in love, but for her father it's a different story. She is angry at you because you never went after her mother. Regardless, she told me that she loves you."

Gildarts looked at her closed door. "I love her too, but soon she'll have someone else besides me to love. Them she'll know how her mother felt." He left closing the door leaving a heavy tension in the apartment.

Rouge turned to a sleeping Frosch and carried him to the room. He changed into his sleepwear and placed Frosch in the middle, but the green cat had other plans. He awoke and walked to the corner of the bed. Rouge eyed his friend as he got comfortable and went back to sleep. Rouge averted his eyes to Cana; she was fast asleep and nuzzled against her pillow. Her brown curls sat peacefully against her face and shoulders. Rouge, unintentionally, moved them away. She stirred a bit, but went back to sleep. Rouge soon joined her.

During the middle of the night, Frosch woke up to move into a more comfortable spot, when he saw Rouge's arm around Cana's waist and her arm on top of his, he smiled because this was the first time Rouge looked peaceful in years.

* * *

Rouge woke up to find Cana gone from the bed. Frosch was gone also. He ran out to see the pregnant mother making him pancakes and eggs.

"Morning," she said.

Embarrassed, he shyly said good morning back and went to the bathroom to wash up. When he came out, he saw a plate waiting for him, while Frosch and Cana sat next to each other already eating their meal.

Rouge sat quietly and ate his breakfast. It was really good, best pancakes he's eaten actually.

"How are they?" She asked.

"Very good," He answered taking in another bite.

"I have more, I think all dragons are the same and you have a hearty appetite as well." She joked.

He blushed slightly and agreed with her. Cana gave him a genuine smile and left to the kitchen to make more for him.

"She's nice," Frosch said.

Rouge nodded.

"And pretty, too. Will she be your wife?" Rouge coughed as his food got caught in his throat. He pounded his chest to help ease his coughing. He quickly drank some juice and the food went down with ease.

"Are you okay?" Cana asked from the kitchen.

"Frosch thinks that Rouge is sick."

Cana went over to her child's father. She placed her hand on his forehead.

"You are a little hot, but I don't think you're sick." Rouge was blushing, but hid it away from Cana. Stupid Frosch.

Cana went back to the kitchen to finish his meal. He looked back at her retreating form. _His wife, huh? That wouldn't be so _bad. He thought. She was nice and funny, the only problem was her drinking, but now that she is pregnant it wouldn't be a problem. Rouge thought about it, but it quickly left his mind. He wouldn't disgrace marriage because they got along. He would want to be in love with her in order to do it. But something in his heart told him that Cana would be the perfect wife for him.

* * *

After feeding Rouge and Fro, as she calls him now, Cana decided to go speak with her father alone. She wore a long denim shirt with black leggings. She wanted to look presentable when leaving her home.

As she walked towards his home, she saw him talking with Natsu outside of the guild. She walked up to the two strong men. Natsu spotted her first.

"Oh, Cana or should I say mama," Natsu joked. Cana smiled and looked at her dad.

He was trying to avoid her because one look at her face and he'll be at his knees crying to his baby girl.

"Natsu, can I talk to my father privately please?" She asked.

Natsu nodded and entered the guild to bother Lucy or pick a fight with Gray or Gajeel.

Gildarts walked away from his child, but made a signal with his hand for her to follow him. They reached the river that led to his house. They stopped before crossing it. His back was facing her, but he slowly turned to listen.

"I'm sorry," she said. He still didn't say anything. "I was mad at everything, I never wanted to become pregnant like this, and I felt guilty and sad that I disappointed you and that you will hate me. I said things that I didn't mean, not at all. Gildarts...dad, I love you." She said tearing up. He was silent."I know that you're angry with me, and maybe I may have disappointed you-"

"Cana, you would never disappoint me, everything you do has its consequences, but it also has its rewards. I would always love you no matter what. You can become a dictator and I'll still say that's my girl. I was upset because I didn't want you to be left behind, I didn't want you to be hurt and I saw Cornelia in your place. Cana you are everything to me and as will that child be to you. I'm not happy with how this child was created, but I'm no different, and the fact is the child is growing. So take care of you and the baby and stop stressing over me. I'll be here for you." He said holding back tears as well. They were father and daughter.

Cana ran and hugged her dad.

Rouge was in close range to see what happened, but far enough to give them privacy. Cana smiled at her dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Gildarts was back to normal as he carried his pride and joy to his home to have tea with her.

Rouge left them alone and walked back with Frosch to the apartment.

"Neh, Rouge, do you like her?"

Rouge looked at his friend and nodded his head. Liked her, not loved her, at least not yet.

* * *

**Omigosh it's done, I'm tired. I wanted to incorporate Gildarts because he's the granddaddy and I wanted to enhance the relationship between them to give Rouge a glimpse of what fatherhood would be like. Any who, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you want to name him Ryos?" Cana asked as she petted a sleeping Frosch.

"Absolutely not," Rouge said.

The parents just returned from the Hospital. It seems that the parents to be will be having a baby boy. Cana and rouge decided that it was best to find out the baby's sex so they would have everything in order before he arrives.

Cana was happy, she wanted a boy. She wanted her first child to be male. She was surrounded by them all her life and even babysat Romeo when he was a child. The children at the orphanage seemed to be mostly male as well.

Rouge was content although he wanted a little Cana. He would never admit it to her though. During these past few months, the shadow dragon and the card Mage have been getting closer. Although they were going to be parents, they developed a friendship of some sorts.

Some believe that the two would fall in love. Others believed that they already secretly married each other. The pessimistic group believes he's going to leave right after she gives birth.

He was tired of all the rumors and looks from everyone in Magnolia. Cana didn't seem to care, but he did. In fact, he was developing feelings for her. The only one that knows this is his mentor, Gajeel.

He noticed it about a few weeks ago after the situation with Gildarts. Rouge and

Gajeel briefly spoke, but his tone of voice when speaking about his child's mother was different than if he spoke of Natsu or Sting.

"You like her, don't you?" He recalls the iron dragon's words.

He remembered that he gave him a simple nod, and Gajeel chuckled.

"It's the same with me and shrimp. I don't treat others the same as I treat her. It took me a while to understand why, but you're a smart kid. Go for it, I'm sure Cana likes you back."

Rouge never took his advice. What would be the end result? Him, leaving Sabertooth to join Fairy Tail, or her doing the exact opposite. She has been surrounded by these people all her life. He just started getting to know his comrades. But he didn't want to leave.

Rouge sighed out of frustration. What would become of them? Would they be happy together?

"Rouge, are you okay? We don't have to think about baby names."

"No, that's not it. I'm thinking about something personal?"

"Oh, you found someone?" She teased.

Rouge gave her a bewildered look. "No, not at all. My focus has been on my son."

Cana smiled and went over to him. He was a bit frightened. Pregnant women are worse than men at war.

She sat on his lap and nuzzled against his body. Rouge couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable. This was the first time she ever did this. It felt right, but yet it felt weird.

"I'm sorry; I just need comfort right now. We pregnant women tend to get a bit lonely. I felt that we grown to be like best friends now, so I know that I can trust you."

_Best friends? Trust?_ Rouge felt sick to his stomach, like someone punched him harder than Natsu did at the grand magic games.

He was lost in his thoughts until he felt Cana touch his face. He looked down to hers.

"What's wrong?"

"I hope my baby looks like you more. You're handsome. I guess I know how to pick them." She laughed.

Rouge just stared at her beauty. Damn, he felt his blood boiling. He hoped he didn't get a nosebleed for thinking about Cana too much.

"I'm older than you," she randomly said while playing with his hair.

"How? Clearly I'm a year older." He said keeping her body close to his as they sat on her brown love seat.

"Technically, you are, but if I wasn't on the island I would be exactly six years older than you."

"So you're an old lady now?" Frosch asked waking up from his nap.

Cana laughed at Fro. "No I'm still young, Fro. What are you doing up?"

"Fro wants something to eat." The green cat said.

Cana nodded and slowly got off of Rouge. "Sorry if I was heavy. Well go make dinner, Fro." Cana and the green cat went into the kitchen leaving Rouge to his thoughts.

She wasn't heavy at all, even though she's five months pregnant, she's perfectly fine. Rouge was getting frustrated with his feelings. He told Cana and Frosch he'll take a small walk. His walk led him to Gajeel's home. He knocked a few times before his black exceed, Pantherlily, opened the door. They briefly greeted each other, before Gajeel came to see who was at his door.

"What's up, Ryos?" Gajeel said as he chewed on some scrap iron.

"How do you suppress these feelings? She just called me her best friend."

"Ouch, well did you confess already? Listen I'm not into the whole love advice thing."

"I'm not in love and no"

"You sound like you are. Look all I know is, it's best to not keep it hidden. Trust me I found out the hard way, and the end result is that she's all mine. So try your best, if you want to claim being my younger brother, then you better do it. I ain't related to losers."

Rouge smirked and nodded. He gave Gajeel his thanks and went back to Cana's apartment. He left the door unlocked knowing that no one would barge in. He entered to find Cana waiting for him at the dinner table.

"Dinner is cold; I thought you said it was a small walk."

"Time passes by when you are not paying attention. I'm sorry."

"I was worried, but Fro said that you always do that."

"Where is he?"

"Looking for you, he just left," she said getting up from the table.

Rouge went over to her and brought her body closer to his.

"W-what's wrong?"

"I...may have feelings for...you." he said quietly.

Cana heard him perfectly. Her eyes widened and clear as crystal tears fell from her eyes. She held him back. For a moment they stood still until Cana separated herself from him. She was never good with words. She was more of an action type of girl.

She grabbed Rouge's face and brought him closer to hers. She captured his lips with much urgency and want. Rouge fought for dominance. As always, Cana won, but Rouge had another trick up his sleeve. He stopped the kiss and swiftly carried her into the bedroom. There were no more worries, or regrets. And this time they'll be sober.

* * *

"What are we now?" Cana said as she made circles on his chest.

"I don't know," he said. He kissed the top of her head.

"We're having a baby, we live together, and we just had the most amazing night ever...I think something is messed up. You haven't even taken me out on a date." She joked.

"I'm not good with dating. You're the first woman I've really been with."

Cana rose up to look him in the eye. His hands instantly went to her bulging belly.

"I'm serious, Cana."

This was the first time, he ever said her name. She didn't know why that made her so happy. Cana kissed his lips once more and lay down next to him.

"I believe you...I guess we're together than."

Rouge pondered this for a moment, but he wanted to ask her.

"Why don't we get married?"

* * *

"He asked you to marry him?" Lucy Heartfilia, good friend of Cana's, asked.

The girls were at Lucy's place. She needed to get away from males for a bit.

Cana nodded. "I said I wanted to think about it. I mean I like him. I really like him, but I don't know if I love him to the point I want to marry him."

"I thought you like him?"

"I do, I just said that."

"You said 'I don't know if I love him to the point I want to marry him 'isn't it 'like' not 'love.'"

Cana blushed and hid her face against her hands.

"I just don't know what to do. Ugh, I'm never drinking until I can't feel my body ever again."

"Why don't you just quit drinking?"

Cana glared at her friend and shook her head. "I'm addicted to Apple juice now. I can't drink; it will harm the baby. So I drink apple juice and water because it looks like beer and sake. Rouge calls me a foolish pregnant woman. Am I? I think I am. I fell hard for the man who knocked me up."

"He has feelings for you too, and you slept with him again. I think it is official."

Cana sighed. "Yeah, this time it was because I was attracted to him in a more intimate way, not because I was drunk. I guess I can see myself with him for a long time."

"I'm so happy for you Cana, I hope all goes well!" Lucy said.

Cana glanced to her direction and nodded. She hopes it goes well too.

* * *

Cana went back home to find her father and Rouge sitting across from each other. Fro sat next to Rouge eyeing his friend and the tall orange haired one.

"What's going on?" Cana asked. She sat next to her father.

"I asked him for his blessing, for us to get married."

What? She hadn't even said yes, although she was going to. Cana looked at her father's face. It was full of concern, yet completely blank. She couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"He said yes." Rouge answered her thoughts.

Gildarts looked at his daughter. "You deserve to be happy." He said almost about to cry.

Cana beat him to it and kissed her dad's cheek. "Thank you, dad." She said. Gildarts caressed the belly that his grandson was residing in.

"You should name him after me." He declared.

"No," Cana said bluntly.

"Why not?" Her father argued.

First they had a family moment and then it's ruined in a second.

"Gildarts Cheney, it doesn't sound awesome."

"Cheney? Is that his last name? No, you put Gildarts Clive II." He joked.

"No, that's Rouge son, not yours. Go to one of your females and have them bore you a child."

"What Cana? I don't want another kid. You're my one and only."

"You sound creepy old man, go travel or something. Come back a few more months to see your grandson. My fiancée and I still have to discuss baby names." She said with pride.

Rouge and Frosch stared at the two bickering. He was happy Cana called him her fiancée, and he was happy that she would be the one who gives birth to his child. He was looking forward to spending the rest of his life with Cana Cheney.

* * *

**Omg, I'm almost done. Next chapter would be the last. Cana finally gives birth and Sting will be back to see his nephew. The final decision would be made to see if Cana would stay in Fairy Tail or leave with Rouge.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow, that's a huge ring." A blond male said as he ate a chicken leg in the Fairy Tail guild.

"Fro thinks so too." The green cat said.

"I think it's beautiful, it matches Cana perfectly." A white haired female said.

"Are you going to propose to her today? Rouge, I'm shocked. You have changed a lot man. I'm proud of you." Sting, his blond best friend, said.

Rouge nodded. He was excited and nervous. Cana was close to giving birth. She was almost forty weeks. Her hormones were more out of whack, than they were in the beginning. She cried more, smacked, craved sex, cookies and milkshakes. She was out of her mind. She even Gildarts and rouge look for rainbow cakes and rocky road ice cream at three in the morning. It was tiring, especially when the father in law was arguing with rouge about what she wanted and how it was his fault that this happened in the first place.

But that was just the bad part of Cana's pregnancy. She would be such a sweetheart. She would kiss Frosch on his head every night. And play cards with her father, or allow him to take one million pictures of her and her belly. With Rouge, well he was her fiancé, they were in love. Besides yelling at him, she was loving towards him. Cana made his favorite dinner whenever they fought, or let him go hang out with Gajeel to train. She was the perfect woman...at times.

"She's either going to cry or hit you badly." Sting said. "If you want to run, now is the time." He added.

Yukino slapped his arm. "Leave him alone." She said.

"Cana and I have decided to stay here in Fairy Tail. It's best for the child to be surrounded by love and happiness. Sabertooth is still working on that. I need my child to grow up already knowing the value of friendship and love." Rouge said.

Sting nodded. "Yeah, I totally understand. We have a long way to go compared to Fairy Tail. But don't be surprised if I come to visit once in a while. That's my nephew right there!"

Rouge smirked and hugged his twin for the first time in a long time. Sting hugged back knowing that his twin would be alright.

* * *

Rouge entered the home, his and Cana's new home. During the last few months, the weird couple decided it would be best to look for a bigger apartment. They found one not too far from the hospital and the guild. It was a three bedroom, one for the baby, a guest room; which Gildarts claimed as his, and their room. They made sure that Gildarts room was the furthest from theirs. Frosch took over the baby's room until he will be old enough to sleep on his own.

"Cana," he called out.

No reply. He knew Gildarts wasn't home, so he checked their room. She was lying on their bed sleeping. The round belly was covered by a red blanket. She bought it because it matched his eyes.

Rouge stared at her sleeping. She was beautiful in any manner; especially pregnant. Who knew nine months ago, that Rouge would end up engaged to Cana Alberona. He and she were complete opposites, as in COMPLETE. But they made it work, and they fell in love. The child that she was bringing into his world was the definition and the embodiment of their feelings for each other.

Cana woke after she heard rouge coming closer to the bed.

"Hey, how's Sting?" she said staring into his red with her violet.

"Fine, he's coming by later." he answered, moving a lock of her dark brown hair behind her ear.

Cana pushed her body upwards to get up from the bed. Rouge offered his hand to help her. She gratefully took it. He guided her to the bathroom. He left to give her privacy. Though, they were a couple and they had intercourse often, he was still considerate.

Rouge was lost in his thoughts until he heard a loud groaning sound.

"Rouge!" Cana called.

He ran inside the bathroom to see Cana clutching her stomach. Her face was scrunched up in pain. Rouge used his dragon strength to take her to the hospital. He asked Frosch to inform everyone, especially his best friend.

He ran so fast to the hospital, it was like he flew. Upon arriving, the nurses placed Cana in a bed and took her away to the birthing room. A nurse came up to him and asks him a million and three questions when he was focused on Cana and his son. Frosch came in with Sting, Master, Gildarts, Yukino, and Lector.

"Go, I'll answer the questions," Gildarts said.

A nervous Rouge nodded as he ran to where Cana was.

Gildarts stayed behind to answer the questions and tried to flirt with the red head nurse.

Sting, Lector, Frosch and Yukino stayed in the waiting room near Cana's room. Master paced back and forth worried for the young mother. He was never good in hospitals.

* * *

Rouge had to put on hospital scrubs on to enter the room. After he placed them on, he entered the room to see a doctor telling Cana to push. Her tanned face was red. She held the bars next to her bed. Her voice was ten times louder than it was when she is angry.

Rouge went to her side and held her right hand. She looked at him, with a pained expression. Rouge bent down to kiss her forehead.

"I love you," he said for the first time ever.

Cana smiled at him with tears in her eyes.

She faced the doctor and gave one huge push. It still wasn't enough. She calmed herself down; she relaxed and gave another push.

"Good, Cana, I see the head. One more push, one, two, and three!" the doctor said.

Cana gave another push. The doctor took out a baby boy, all bloody and looked like an alien. Cana cried, she was a mother. Rouge kissed her forehead and repeated thank you to her several times. After Cana and her baby were cleaned, a nurse handed him to her.

Cana moved the blanket from his face. He was beautiful, he did look like his father, Except for his pale skin. Her baby had some color.

Rouge stared at his son. He couldn't believe that he was able to have children, meaning, he didn't think he would find someone to have a child with. But Cana gave him the opportunity. She helped him bring this life into the world. He loved her even more for it.

"What are you going to name him?" A nurse asked with a clipboard.

"I like Cole, Cole Cheney." Cana said.

Rouge nodded. "As do I," he said.

The nurse smiled at the couple. "That's beautiful, congratulations once more."

* * *

Gildarts entered the room with ten balloons and forty flowers for his little girl and her son. After hearing that she gave birth, Gildarts went to every store in magnolia and bought his Cana a gift.

He placed his presents on a table, and took his grandchild from Cana's arms. He was upset that the child looked like his father and not his grandfather, but he was beautiful, nonetheless.

Gildarts looked at rouge talking to his friends. Rouge gave his attention to his father in law. He gave rouge thumbs up and smiled. Rouge nodded in recognition.

He sat on the bed next to his child.

"I wish I was there for your birth." He said.

Cana rested her head on her father's shoulders. "It's okay, you were here for his, that's all that counts."

Gildarts kissed his daughter's head, and rested his head on hers.

Life was good.

* * *

A few days later, the guild held a party for Cana. Cana never felt so loved. She was so happy she was able to drink again, but her fiancée prevented her from drinking more than two barrels. It wasn't fair, she should enjoy herself. Thankfully he was lenient and allowed her to drink a bit more. Although she was technically, "sober," Rouge thought it was a good time as any to propose.

Mirajane handed him the microphone.

"Thank you everyone for coming, but I have an announcement to make." Everyone gave him their full attention.

He turned and faced Cana. He slowly took out a white box and bent down on one knee. The guild was about to scream with excitement, but held it after they heard Cana's answer.

"Cana Alberona, meeting you was probably the best thing that ever happened in my life, and I want those days to continue on for the rest of my life, so will you marry me?"

Everyone was silent. Cana stared at him. Rouge was getting nervous. Cana slowly nodded and tackled Rouge to the ground. Thank Mavis, that Gildarts had the child in his arms.

The guild roared with excitement and happiness as Cana kissed Rouge and he placed the ring on her finger.

In fairy tales, the beginning is rough, but there is always a happy ending!

* * *

**I would like to thank "DRAGONOFHELLSFLAME" for giving me this opportunity to write this story, and to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favoured the story. Please read my other Fairy Tail stories "pregnant life" and its sequel "parenthood" thanks!**


End file.
